Wrath's Unleashed
by FrostPhantomWolfDog
Summary: Blood will be spilled. Dogs will die. Can Weed stop what ever evil is coming? And can he do it fast? The time for peace is over. A new, demonic threat is invading Ohu, bent on making every dog suffer and burn - literally. Rated M for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

The lands of Ohu were peaceful one morning. The sun shone brightly, revealing all that was once shrouded in darkness by the night. The scent of lowers drifted over the lands. Green grass sprouted up from the ground. Trees stood as tall as houses, giving off refreshing shade to those that were too warm. A waterfall poured over a cliff that lay beneath the gorge to entering Gajou and the land surrounding it.

Weed sat on his haunches, staring up at the Sakura tree. He tilted his head and soon leaped up and bounded after his friends, calling out, "On my way!"

Ever since Weed had beaten Hougen in a fight and spared his life despite his horrid crimes, everyone greatly appreciated the kindness of their new Leader. Nobody had ever thought differently about the situation. Especaily Kyoushiro, who would have never let Hougen live after what he had done to Gin, his own brother, Genba, and so many other dogs in his own lust for power. It was only after Weed's great act of kindnes that he - and so many others in his pack, including his father - began to see things differently.

Now the Akita pup had grown a few inches when spring had arrived. Not only was he a bit bigger, but he was much more mature - so much different from the little friendly pup who had first met GB.

Kyoushiro, GB, and Mel awaited him from behind a couple of trees, eager to meet the new Leader of Ohu.

Mel leaped upon him, snarling playfully and rolling around with Weed in the sand. "So, Leader, what's your first act as the new Leader?"

Weed smiled. "It's a dog's Paradise," he answered. "We'll invite every dog that wants to live in peace come here."

Kyoushiro was about to object, was instantly reminded that Weed was the Leader now and wouldn't interfere with his kind actions. "What do you want us to do?"

"GB and Rocket will search every place around Ohu, asking if they would like to join," Weed said.

"And if they don't want to?" GB asked.

Weed knew what GB had meant by that. "We won't kill them, GB. We'll only fight them and chase them off if they decide to harm us."

"Understood," Kyoushiro smiled, enjoying the thought of kicking some butt.

"You won't be going, Kyoushiro," Weed told him. "This task is for Rocket and GB only. We're only going to ask them if they want to join."

"When shall we go?" Rocket soon stepped up, overhearing the conversation.

"I wil allow you two to leave whenever you're ready," Weed answered. "I'm not the type to force anyone into anything."

Suddenly, Kyoushiro lifted his head, smeling the air. "Gahh!" he cried out, sticking out his tongue. "What is that smell?"

GB wrinkled his nose as well. "Smells like somone pissed on another dog!"

"What is i-" Weed then stopped in midsentence, slowly sniffing the air. He could smell the foul ordor of urine high in the air. There was another smell, like burning wood but stronger and smokey like.

"I've never smelled anything like this before," GB gagged.

Weed frowned and then focused. "Rocket, go and check what that smell is."

"I don't see any fires," GB observed.

Weed soon fell in silence, wondering what the scent was.

_**So, what do YOU think made that smell? Should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rocket raced into the woods, sniffing the ground. It seemed for hours that the scent still lingered in his nose. Now if only he could find the source . . .

A low gasping sound came from before him. Limping on his legs with deep wounds covering his body was large dog. He was about five inches taller than a Great Dane, able to loom over Jerome with ease. His body structure was like that of a German Shepherd's, but with much more shaggy fur. His tail was way too fluffy to be a Labrador's, but it didn't curl over his back like an Akita's. Iron shackles that emitted a horrible heat and a demonic glow wrapped around the forearm of his upper legs.

Rocket didn't like the smell of the situation, or the dog, but he had to follow Weed's wishes. "Are you okay?"

The dog nodded, struggling to use whatever energy he had to walk over to the Borzoi. However, he fell to the ground. "H-help m-me," the dog whimpered.

Rocket immediatly raced over to the dog's side. The dog was much too big for Rocket to carry on his back. "Are you able to walk?"

The dog struggled to stand up to his paws, but soon fell to the ground. "Th-Thank you, stranger," he managed to get out. However, before he could say anymore, the strange dog fell to his paws.

_I'm not strong enough to carry him by myself_, Rocket thought. He lifted his head back and howled. After a long howl, he waited for other dogs to help him carry this stranger to Gajou.

To his luck, the six sons of Kisaragi came runing up to him.

"What's the matter, Rocket?" Izou asked.

Rocket lowered his head to the wounded dog that lay beneath his feet. "He's gravely wounded. We should take him back to Weed."

"How will we carry him?" Kogoru asked. "He's much too big for even your back, Rocket."

Rocket was never short on answers. "Each of you will grab a paw and we'll carry him like that."

"Alright," the six Siberian Huskies agreed. Izou and Shirosake each grabbed a paw while the other four sons went underneath the large dog. They struggled to keep their bodies strong as the weight of the large dog almost forced the strength out of their legs.

Luckily, each of the son's strength won over and, with as much force as they could muster, they carried the large dog towards Gajou.

**_Awesome? I guess I'd better keep going then, shall I?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Weed and the rest of his dogs waited for Rocket and Kisaragi's six sons to return. It was Mel who had spotted them first. "Leader," he told Weed, "Rocket and Kisaragi's six sons have returned."

Weed ran up to him first. "You found someone?"

Rocket looked down at the dog that soon rolled off of the backs of Shinsake, Shintaro, Kogoru, Hichinosuke, and Shirosake. "He was gravely injured when I saw him, Leader."

Weed inhaled the scent of the dog. "So he's what's been smelling like urine and burning wood." He then looked towards Moss and Musashi. "Carry him to Gajou."

As soon as the two large dogs dragged the stranger into the large structure, Gin leaped down from Gajou. He stared at his son. "Rocket found a dog that was injured?"

"Yes, Father," Weed answered. "This one's weird though. He smells of urine and burning wood."

"A dog's still a dog, Weed," Gin replied to his son. "We don't discriminate our kind."

"Leader!" Reika ran up to Weed. "The stranger is awake."

"Is he hostile?" Hiro wondered.

"I'll kick his ass if he is!" Kyoushiro grinned like a rabid dog.

"Kyoushiro!" Gin snapped. "We won't attack unless we know what his objective is."

Kyoushiro mumbled something and padded away.

Weed stepped into Gajou, looking down at the dog before him. "Hello," he greeted with a nod.

The strange dog's eyes glowed an errie red color as they glanced up at the yearling before him. "Wh-Who are you?'

"I'm Weed, the Leader of Ohu," the yearling Akita introduced himself.

"Weed?" the strange dog gasped. Suddenly, the monsterous dog tackled the pup, forcing him into the ground.

Gin, who had been watching from a couple feet away, noticed this and slammed himself into the strange dog. "Get the he-"

"Father, no!" Weed shouted, stepping up to face Gin. "He was excited! He wasn't trying to hurt me!"

Gin turned around to face the strange dog, who was panting happily and wagging his tail with excitement. Then, he lowered his head. "I'm sorry, my son. I shouldn't have done that."

"Weed," the strange dog bowed, "I am Kokuju. It's an extreme honor and pleasure to finally meet you."

"'Kokuju'," Weed mused. "Black beast?"

"Beast is right," Kagetora snorted. "Look at him! He would tower over Hougen by another five inches!"

Ken stared down at the shackles around his forelegs. "What's with the red glowing iron on his legs?"

"Oh, you mean these?" Kokuju held up a shackled leg. "They're just my secret weapon. Any dog that would even dare try and get close to me would might as well be burned and left with a permanent mark that would never go away."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Tesshin noted. "I can feel a horrible heat radiating off from them."

Hiro examined him. "Where did you get all of those wounds?"

Kokuju shook his head. "I'd rather not talk about that."

"Bad past?" Weed asked. "If it's that, then we'll understand and we won't force you to relive the awful mermory."

"Yes," Kokuju frowned, lowering his head and ears as far as he could. "It was horrible." Weed smiled. "It's okay. You can stay in Ohu as long as you want."

"Thank you, Weed," the large dog bowed his head.

_**How'd you guys like the name I picked out for him?**_


	4. Chapter 4

The night soon arrived, giving everyone the sign that it was time to sleep.

Weed had invited Kokuju to sleep inside Gajou, but he politely refused. "I'd rather sleep out here where I can keep watch over your dogs," he responded.

The Tora Ge Akita yearling nodded in understanding. "Alright."

As soon as he walked back inside Gajou, Kokuju stared up at the moon. "Such a beautiful thing you are," he mused to it.

A low demonic voice interrupted the dog's peace. "And what a lovely sight will your blood be once it's on the ground and stained on my mouth."

Kokuju shot his head and leaped to his feet, glancing around. "Who's there?"

The voice sighed with mock sorrow. "Oh Kokuju. Don't tell me you've already forgotten, traitor."

The monsterous dog's eyes snapped open in realization. "Kurohato?!"

The voice laughed. "How smart you are, Kokuju. Always the smart one." Kurohato's voice continued in a low, dangerous tone. "You've betrayed our clan. No hell hound goes against the code of our pack."

"I didn't want to do what my kind was forced to do!" Kokuju shot back into the darkness.

"'Forced to do'?" Kurohato's voice growled with rage. "We're hell hounds! Killing off innocents and making them burn just for our own pleasure is what we do! We're loyal to our Leaders and never - under any fucking circumstance - betray our clan, no matter what!"

Kokuju shook his head. "I was the Leader of all the hell hounds of Sargin's Gate. It was _my_ decision to leave the pack. I even invited all of you join with me, to leave behind the life you were living. But no. You decided to stay. That was _your_ choice! _I_ decided to leave!"

Koruhato's voice boomed with sadism. "And now look at your once pure coat - stained with your own blood. You wear those shackles not as weapons, but as marks that say you still belong to our clan. You might be willing to leave your own clan just to be off on your own, but it will cost you."

Kokuju snarled. "I won't be going back to you! Or the other hell hounds!"

Kurohato's voice snickered. "Well then, I guess we're not exactly seeing eye to eye on this, are we?" The voice paused. "Tell you what. I wonder how badly that blue brat will beg for his life."

The black hellhound bared his fangs in rage. "You won't be able to get a scratch on him while _I'm_ around!"

Kurohato's voice lowered to a spine chilling threat. "You don't know where I am, do you? I can turn invisible, which gives me a huge advantage against whatever powers you have. I have wings, allowing me to fly. And so many others." A snicker shot chills into Kokuju's spine. "You might have been the 'Leader' of our pack, but now? You're just a lone wolf. And lone wolves don't last very long on their own, now do they?" There was a horrifying pause. "I _will_ take your place as Alpha of the hellhounds. I _will _make you suffer intensely for your damned betrayal. And, I _will _make sure that this so called . . . 'Weed' will become corrupt once I've crushed whatever pitiful mercy he has left within him. I always did have a talent for making such pure hearts becoming as corrupt as me."

Kokuju growled. "The theory of the dog's Paradise is that everyone should be spared due to kindness and sharing that kindness amongst others. You? You don't deserve any kindness."

Kurohato's voice snorted. "I don't _need_ that pathetic moral bullshit. If someone's paradise is depending on it's pitiful dogs to count on kindness to solve their problems, they're about as worthless as the ground we walk on! Power. Aggression. Bloodlust. Suffering. Misery. Agony. These are all a hellhound needs, along with the corpses of others."

Kokuju struggled to stand his ground. "You won't kill off _any_ of these dogs!"

"Oh. I won't? I will. Don't worry." Kurohato's voice echoed with feigned sweetness.

Then, silence settled over the Gajou.

_**Keep in mind that we're just hearing Kurohato's voice. I'm keeping his appearance a secret . :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

Stepping outside of Gajou was Hiro. The Great Pyryneese mix stretched his legs as fgar as he could. When his muscles were all stretched out, he began to walk towards a pond. Bending his head down to drink from the pool of water, he suddenly noticed a foul scent.

Lifting his head up, he saw three large dogs that looked very much like Kokuju. However, while Kokuju was all black, these were more of an ash grey color.

Hiro growled. "Come on, mother fuckers! I'll tear your balls off!"

"Bastard, please," one of the grey dogs scoffed. Hiro saw that he had an "X" burned into his right cheek. "We're hell hounds. No damned dog is going to take us down."

"Who are you to talk?" Hiro demanded. "You're just a lowly subordinate!"

"Oh. Right," another one said, lowering his head. Instantly soon after he snickered. "But, our leader is now one of your comrades. And, while it's true that _we _can't do anything to harm you under Kurohato's orders, we can still bring you to him."

"What kind of mutt is Kurohato to send such pathetic mutts like you to do his fighting?" Hiro snapped. "Why dosen't he just face me himself?"

"Because that wouldn't be as much," a voice whispered. "I love to make my victims suffer in suspense." Then, the voice spoke out loud. "Munchi, knock out this fatass, would you?"

Before Hiro could even turn his head, there was a pain at the back of Hiro's head. Then, slowly he fell into black.

Hiro's single blue green eye slowly opened. The same large dogs were gathering around, tearing something to shreds. He inhaled the scent of blood, which stank up to the heaven's. "Where the hell am I?"

"Sargin's Gate, idiot," the voice from before mocked. Hiro spun around to see a large black wolf with red tiger stripes running all along his head, back, and tail. To Hiro's surprise, the same voice came from _behind_ the wolf that was staring at him. "Munchi, leave this one to me."

As soon the black and red dog moved out of the way, making his way towards Hiro was a large pure white dog with large demonic wings which were the same color as his body. Fangs - not like the normal dog's - sprouted out of the canine's mouth. Long mane flowed from his neck. Large claws - about two inches long each of all four paws - spiked out. Sky blue eyes examined Hiro with demonic interest. "Welcome," he mocked a greeting, bowing his head. "I hope you enjoy your stay at Sargin's Gate."

"Who are you?" Hiro demanded.

"First, tell me who you are," the dog replied. "It's good manners, right?"

"Hiro, the ball snatcher," Hiro replied with a growl. "And I'm about to rip your balls off!"

A few of the white dog's followers leaped around Hiro, preparing to pounce. However, the white dog only smirked and shook his head. "No, no, no. my comrades, is that any way to treat a guest? You treat them with the upmost respect. Now, move out of the way."

While the followers moved out of the way, another dog walked up to the white dog. "We have the meat for you, Leader."

The white dog leered. "Good. Bring it to me, please."

Hiro's eye widened in horror as the dogs that had been feeding moved out of the way to reveal a pup that was mangled and bloodied. "Let him go!" Hiro roared in enraged horror. "He's just a pup!"

"No," the white dog shook his head. "He's just a snack." He lowered his head, biting down on the pup's skull and tearing the head of the pup clean off the neck. It was a quick kill, but blood still flew into the air and landed on the fur of Hiro.

A few of the followers raced up to Hiro, eager to lick the blood off of his fur. However, the white dog, who had soon finished his snack, stopped them with a simple, "Ah, ah, ah. I know we don't want that blood to go to waste, but there's no point of killing off this fat idiot. At least not too quick."

"You mean you want to use me as bait?" Hiro demanded.

"No," the white dog smiled. "I want to use you as a message to a certain friend of ours that left this pack."

Hiro recalled the strange dog that had been invited into the Ohu army. "Kokuju?"

"Exactly," the white dog snickered. "You see, I want him to feel the pain of betraying our kind just to be with pathetic mutts like you."

"And killing me is going to help you give off this message?" Hiro raged.

"Kill you?" the white dog gasped. "No, no, my dear friend. I merely want to . . . play with you for before sending you off to limp back towards your Leader."

"What do you mean play with me?" Hiro gasped.

"I have the power to look into another's memories and see what horrors they've experienced," the white dog simply said. "And then, I inflict the same pain they've inflicted on others."

Hiro's single eye widened in horror, but soon gleamed with furious determination. "You'll never uncover the horrors of my past!"

"That's what they all say," the white dog rolled his eyes. "And then look what happens to them." Then, he stared deep into Hiro's single eye.

Hiro's memories all flooded back to him. Bad, haunting memories. His father, getting killed by Kamakiri right in front of his eyes. Kamakiri, tearing out his right eye.

The Great Pyryneese fought against it, glaring up at the white dog. "I've made up for all of those horrid times! I'm stronger than you and your damned kind! I can take any type of pain you're going to inflict on me!"

"Good," the white dog laughed. "Because you're going to experience your balls getting ripped off." He glanced at a few of his followers, smirking widely and demonically. "Do it."

One of the large dogs easily rammed himself into Hiro, pinning him down on his back. Another one stood over his balls, grinning menacingly with drool dripping down from his fangs. As soon as the dog bit down onto Hiro's testicals, a loud cry of agony peirced the silence. There was moment of silence. Then, a wet, ripping of flesh, spraying of blood, and another cry of horrible pain wailed out.

Hiro's single eyes burned with tears as they overflowed from his eye. The pain that he had given to so many others had bit him back in horrifying manner. And there was nothing he could do but scream and whimper in an agony he thought he wouldn't have even begun to imagine.

"Oh!" the white dog's eyes widened in recognition. "You asked for my name, right? Well, here it is." He then whispered it into Hiro's ear.

Weed and his dogs had awakened, noticing that Hiro wasn't around.

"Where is that guy?" GB asked, sniffing the ground.

"Right here," a voice from above them answered.

Weed and his pack looked up to see Hiro clamped in the jaws of a large white dog that resembled Kokuju. Only he was a pure white beast with sky blue eyes. The dog released the wounded Hiro from his mouth, allowing the large dog to drop to his side with a sickening crack.

"Hiro!" Reika shreiked with horror as she raced over to his side.

Kyoushiro glared up at the white winged dog. "You bastard! Who the fuck do you think you are?"

The white dog grinned evilly. "Kurohato, servant of Kokuju. Who happens to be the Leader of all the hell hounds."

As soon as Kurohato spread his wings and flew away, each and every single one of Weed's members was filled with horror, greif, anger, and disbelief.

_**Let me guess! You though Kurohato was going to be the black one with the red stripes! Wrong! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Weed's voice was filled with horror. "Hiro! Are you okay?"

"That bastard," Hiro wheezed out of rage and horror. "He tore my balls off! He used my own technique against me! My testicals. . . . were ripped off by that bastard's followers!"

Kagetora caught sight of a tear of horror trail down from Hiro's eye. "What else did he to you?"

"He made me re experience the horrors of my past," Hiro raised his voice. "And it was his followers that had done this to me. He just gave me his name while I was writhing in pain!"

"He sounds a hell of a lot worse than either Hougen or Akakabuto," Rocket growled. Then, his eyes flew open with horror. "What exactly did he say he was again?"

Hiro glanced up at his golden-orange friend. "He said that he was a hell hound."

Rocket began to tremble in fear. "'A hellhound'?"

"What's wrong, Rocket?" Gin asked.

"Hellhounds are literally the hounds of hell," Rocket explained. "They take great enjoyment in another's suffering, misery, and agony. They have powers, and I mean powers, which was probably why he was able to look into Hiro's memories. You saw how big Kurohato was, right?" After everybody nodded, he continued, "That's not even the normal size for hell hounds. Usually they're about as Jerome had been. But this guy, you saw how large he was."

"What does he want?" Ken barked. "What's his purpose for doing this?"

"I don't know," Rocket shook his head. "Most of the normal behavior for hell hounds is doing this type of torture. But Kurohato's objective?" He shivered in horror. "I couldn't even imagine."

Kyoushiro growled. "Bull fucking shit! Just becuase they have powers dosen't mean they can kill us off so easily! Buruge had so called powers and I kicked his ass! What makes you think these assholes will be any different?"

"Kyoushiro!" Gin snapped. "Stop being so hotheaded. If his followers had torn the testicals off of Hiro, you can't even imagine what Kurohato can do! He might be biding his time until he can finally strike at his pleasure."

"Kyoushiro," Hiro glared at him, "he killed off a pup - a pup! - and _tore off his head_. Then, he proceeded to _eat the pup's head in front of my eyes_."

Kyoushiro's anger only grew. "I'll kill his fucking ass! Who does he think he is to harm a pup?!"

Moss bit into Kyoushiro's tail. "Kyoushiro, we need your strength. If you go ahead and die stupidly, we'll be losing an important member to our pack. We _need_ you."

Kyoushiro roared, yanking his tail out of Moss' grip. "He's just a mutt! He won't get away with killing off a pup!"

GB stepped in front of the white Kishu in order to block him. "Kyoushiro, think this through!"

Kyoushiro only smacked him aside with his paw. "I'm going to show that bastard _true_ justice!"

"Kyoushiro, you're going to die," Tesshin spoke in a grave tone.

The scarred Kishu snorted. "At least I'll be dying out of pride." Filled with anger and vengeance, he took off into the woods.

**_Darn it, Kyoushiro! I don't want you to die! By the way, getting good so far?_**


	7. Chapter 7

Kyoushiro raced off, not looking back even once. The anger that had been directed towards Kurohato's unspeakable acts for his own sick pleasure filled him up. It shreiked, burned and boiled within him like a fire. A fire that wouldn't die down unless that son of a bitch was killed off.

Almost all of Kyoushiro's senses were blocked out, aside from his sight. He had to see that bastard in order to hurt him. He had to _feel_ that bastard. He had to feel his fangs sink into his fur. He wanted to taste his blood. Wanted to harm - no, wanted to _kill_ the hellhound for what he had done to one of his greatest friends!

"Kyoushiro," the voice of Kurohato spoke out of no where, "where do you think you're going?"

Kyoushiro skidded to a stop, baring his fangs. "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to Hiro! He was my friend! I'm going to make you scream in agony, make you bleed."

"Are you?" Kurohato's voice gave off a snicker. He soon appeared out of the shadows, grinning mockingly at Kyoushiro. "Well then . . . " He straightened his body, stood tall, and nodded. "Go on ahead. Inflict whatever pain you can on me. Hell, I'll even allow you to _kill_ me."

"Why?" Kyoushiro glared at him.

"You're one of the most aggressive dogs in Weed's pack, combined with a young age and such impressive skill," the white hellhound continued. His evil aqua eyes light up as a demonic idea flashed in his mind.

"Kyoushiro," Kurohato's voice lowered to a seductive whisper, "how would like to join my pack?"

The white Kishu glared at him. "Not even in hell, you sick bastard."

The white hellhound mocked astonishment. "Not even for justice? True justice? An agreement where you have the absolute pleasure of crushing your enemies, no matter what the crime?"

Kyoushiro barked back. "Never! Weed has true justice! If he lets his enemies live, it's fine! That's what Ohu is about!"

Kurohato snickered. "Do you really believe that? How many times did that blue brat spare his enemies, even though he was too damned naive to realize that they would strike back? How many times did you just want to grab that little rat by the neck and swing him around? How many times did you relish the thought of killing others, but never had the chance?"

Kyoushiro glared daggers at the hellhound. "If I had been going on like that, I'd be stuck in my own hatred. But Weed helped me get out of that state. And you only kill unless absolutely nessecary. So don't even try to pull that bullshit with me!"

Kurohato growled in rage, but soon sighed in feigned sorrow. "I really wished it wouldn't have to be like this. I could have used you as a valuable member of my pack." His feigned sigh slowly turned into a chuckle. "Then again, aggressive, but strong willed isn't what I go for. It's actually quite pitiful, really. So, it looks like I'm going to have to go after Weed."

"Not before I warn him!" Kyoushiro leaped in the air, but was easily pinned down by the hell hound.

"Why are you leaving so early?" Kurohato mocked sadness. "I haven't even given you a gift yet."

The large hellhound picked up a stick off of the ground and dropped it in front of Kyoushiro. The scarred Kishu stared dumbly it for a moment, glancing up at the hellhound. "A stick?"

Kurohato grinned sadistically. "Look at it again."

Kyoushiro glanced down at the stick once more, finally catching sight of what Kurohato wanted him to see. Skewered onto the stick were Hiro's testicals.

"Go back to 'Weed'," Kurohato snarled. "Give him his gift." He paused and then frowned. "Still, I feel like this isn't enough? What else would break that little brat's heart even more?"

Then, an errie gleam entered his eyes. Kurohato opened his mouth, revealing four large canine fangs. "This will hurt," he growled to Kyoushiro, biting down into the Kishu's throat. However, instead of putting pressure onto the bite force, the hellhound released his grip and stepped off of the dog. He frowned with anger and snorted. "Go on. You're no fun anymore. Go back to your leader."

Kyoushiro growled. "Never! I'm fighting!"

Kurohato sneered and was about ready to put the Kishu out of his misery, but soon a voice called out, "Kyoushiro! I'm coming!"

The hellhound leered down at his prey. "You've invited your friends along?"

"Rocket!" Kyoushiro called, recognizing the other voice. He stood up to his paws.

"Let's go!" Rocket threw his head back.

Kyoushiro refused, standing his ground against the hellhound. Realizing his friend's decision, Rocket stood beside him.

Kurohato's eyes widened in disbelief for a millisecond, but then it soon evaporated into it's original dark gleam of evil. "Go ahead. Fight me. My little surprise will only shock you even more."

Rocket and Kyoushiro glanced at eachother. "Together," they muttered. Then, standing shoulder to shoulder, they faced their assailant.

The white hellhound grinned. "Looks like I'm going to have a _hell_ of a lot more fun!"

The two dogs leaped forward, their fangs intending to peirce through medium thick fur. Although their fangs managed to penetrate the fur, it wasn't enough. With a mighty swing of his head, Kurohato tossed both dogs into the air.

Rocket and Kyoushiro landed on their feet, but Kyoushiro soon faltered, grimacing in pain. Rocket look at him with concern. "Are you okay?"

Kyoushiro grinned, struggling to fight the pain. "Yeah, just dandy."

Rocket nodded and looked back at his enemy. "I want you to sit this one out, Kyoushiro."

The Kishu growled. "No freaking way! I can fight him! Watch me!" Howling out a battle cry, Kyoushiro threw himself on Kurohato's face. He bit and scratched like an alley cat, growling while he did it. However, his efforts were in vain. Kurohato simply flung his head up and watched as Kyoushiro sprawled to the ground.

Kyoushiro stood to his feet, ready to spring again. However, a loud, heart wrenching cry of horrible agony ripped from his mouth. "My insides! Burning! Fire! Agony!"

Rocket stared on in horror as he watched his friend writhing around. "What did you do?!" He demanded, facing Kurohato.

The white hellhound snickered, baring his fangs. Rocket watched as a strange red and green liquid fell from them. "You-"

Kurohato cried out in demonic glee. "Yes, fool! I! Have. _Poisoned him_." As he watched Rocket back away towards his friend, the hellhound snickered. "I suggest you take him back to 'Weed'. It wouldn't be as much fun if I was left to finish him off."

"Kyoushiro," Rocket cried out instantly, "keep your heart steady! I'll try and get you to Weed as fast as possible." He lowered his body to the ground, allowing Kyoushiro to climb on top of him. Lifting himself to his paws, Rocket urged in a panicked voice, "Hang on, Kyoushiro."

Right after Rocket had raced off with his friend, Kurohato leered, licking his fangs. "Yes, Kyoushiro. Hang on to whatever light you have left. _Before you become a hellhound_!"


	8. Chapter 8

It was a short trip back to Gajou, about a fifteen minute run. Luckily, Rocket was able to make the jump over the gorge, even with Kyoushiro on his back. He easily landed on his paws, tears pouring down his face.

From all of his rumors, Rocket had heard about Kyoushiro - a strong dog who had gathered dozens of dogs and had a heart of stone. However, as soon as Kyoushiro settled in the Ohu army, Rocket began to look up to him. He was - as he had proven so many times before - a strong willed dog who was very persistant, loved fighting whenever it came to him, and almost never back down from a battle.

Kyoushiro had also proven to be very loyal and extremely caring towards other that were in pain, including pups. He might have been hard to convince, but all it took was a light of realization to make him see the good in others. He was a stone cold warrior with a heart of gold.

The Kishu had become Rocket's role model. He had wished that could have been stronger even since he had joined up with Hougen. It was only after meeting up with Weed that he too had began to see something good. Now he finally had worth - finally had a purpose. And, true to his loyal heart, he was going to make sure that he would get Kyoushiro to safety.

As soon as Rocket arrived at Gajou, he called out at the top of his lungs, "Weed! Kyoushiro's in trouble!"

The Borzoi lowered his body, allowing Kyoushiro to roll off of him. Instantly spinning around, he examined the Kishu's body. For a millisecond, he was about to smile in relief. However, something else caught his eye.

Kyoushiro's veins slowly turned in a nasty, ugly shade of black. Almost immediatly after, Kyoushiro's eyes snapped open and he let out a cry of pain. "The fire! It burns!"

"Kyoushiro!" Weed instantly came to Rocket's side. "What happened?"

"That bastard poisoned him," Rocket hissed with an anger he had never felt before. "He hurt Kyoushiro!"

"Rocket," Weed gasped, having never seen one of his loyal messengers like this before.

"Kyoushiro! Kyoushiro!" Ken and Kagetora raced up to the poisoned Kishu.

Kagetora snarled. "What the fuck happened?"

Rocket yelled out with a cry of great rage, hatred, and sorrow. "That _mother fucker_! He poisoned Kyoushiro!"

Ken and Kagetora leaped back in shock, their reactions similar to Weed's.

All of the Ohu dogs came running out of Gajou, their cries out of disbelief and fear.

Gin stepped up to Kyoushiro, his eyes filled with sorrow as he stared down at the dog who had saved him from Hougen's clutches. "Kyoushiro," he said with sorrow. "I never got the chance to thank you for saving me when Hougen was ruling Gajou. So, thank you, my friend."

Kyoushiro grinned, despite the agony he was feeling. "It was my duty."

Mel was about to cry. "He _can't_ die! Kyoushiro-san! Kyoushiro-san! There has to be _something_ we can do for him!"

Tesshin frowned, lowering his head. "There isn't anything we can do. All we can do is sit back and watch what happens. If he's able to stand up in the next two hours, he'll be okay."

"And if he isn't?" Reika shreiked with horror.

The grey Shikokou ken looked down at the poisoned Kishu. "I have no idea what that bastard has done to our friend. But, Kyoushiro has an immensly strong will. He can probably ride it out."

Every dog stared at Kyoushiro, pleading with all their hearts that he would be up on his paws again.


End file.
